Our New Family
by Yohioloid
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len are twins who have been stucked in an orphanage since they were 5. Being there for 9 years, they make no friends. They only made enemies. But then after some miracle, they get adopted into a nice family... There last names? The Akitas. Pairings: Rin x Nero & Neru x Len!
1. Adopted

**First off, FIRST VOCALOID FANFICTION! Second, I love this pairing to pieces. everything... I also like Neru x len.. But Nero x Rin... **

**JUST SIMPLY AMAZING... Okay so let's start this story..**

**((.. I should update my other stories but I needed to make a nero x rin fanfic..)**

**This chapter is ALL rin's POV!**

* * *

I was walking around the orphanage with my twin brother, Len. We didn't make any friends here at all. We only made enemies. Nobody wanted to trust us. We only had each other. I looked at my brother. I could see it in his eyes. And I knew I thought the same thing. We both wished mom and dad were still alive today, but it's sadly to late for that. We only get to watch people get adopted. Pretty soon people won't adopt us, and we'll be parentless. I'm 14, and so is my brother. I know there going to kick us out of the orphanage soon. The whole staff thinks we don't deserve parents because they think were trouble makers. But the only reason we cause trouble is because we don't want people to get close to us. Because they'll probably get adopted and miss us. We don't deserve kindness. We most certainly don't deserve friends either...

"Big sis. Master wants to see us." Len said.

"Why? Did we do something _again?_" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But we have to go." Len said.

Master was the boss of the orphanage. He was nice to all of the kids. Well all of the kids not including Len and I. I can't blame him though.. I use to be happy though. I used to be happy. Trust me I used to. But then people began to not trust me. Most of my friends left me, because they liked me when mom and dad were alive because we had cool stuff at our house. All those friends vanished. They used us for our stuff. They could care less what happened to us.

"Ah, the Kagamine twins. Or shall I say, troublesome twins? Okay anyways, I have some shocking news for the two of you." Master said.

"What? We didn't get in trouble?" We asked.

"Suprisingly, no. But instead.. Your adopted into a family, there last names Akita." Master said.

"You mean we're being adopted?" Len asked.

"It's not a joke?" I asked.

"No, and no." Master said.

Len and looked at each other, astonished. I can't believe it! We're being adopted! Hey everyone! Some faith in humanity has been restored! "Okay then, i'm gonna go pack my bags!" I said. I was so happy. I can't believe it. I, Kagamine Rin, a girl who has been stuck in an orphanage for 9 years is finally being adopted! I hope this family is nice!

* * *

**And it shall end there.. I might update soon just out of my Fangirlness for the pairing Nero x Rin, and Neru x Len.**

**R & R!**


	2. The Akita Family

**frght. I'm not going to say anything. Must type. Having fun writing this.**

**I no own vocaloid. **

**tHIS CHAPTER IS IN NERU AND RIN'S POV.**

**I'll tell you when it's Neru's and I'll tell you when it's rin's.)**

* * *

**(Akita neru time starting, now!)**

I was texting Miku, my best friend. I was on my bed, kicking my feet in the air. When all of the sudden I heard my parents talking in the kitchen. I wonder what they're talking about? I want to find out... So I did the best thing possible. I went to the kitchen door, put my ear near the door, and eavesdropped.

"We have to tell them soon." My dad said.

"I know but I want it to be a surprise" My mom said.

"I know, but what if they think we're trying to replace them?" My dad asked.

"Oh come on. Your not serious are you? They know we care about them, and love them." My mom said.

"Sigh... I guess your right. But they're going to be in for a surprise when they find out they're going to have an adopted brother and sister. I mean, they're coming tomorrow." My dad said

_"Adopted brother and sister"_

_"ADOPTED BROTHER AND SISTER"_

What?! We're getting an adopted brother and sister? Why couldn't they tell us? We have all rights to know!... Wait this is another one of my mom's 'Silly surprises' again.. I'm done with surprises now... I should tell Nero about this. So I walked quietly to Nero's room. I saw heard 'Love & Joy' music, and saw him dancing the dance as well. I got out my phone, and recorded it all. When he was finish, I saved the video. (What can I say? I'm a good big sis who enjoys blackmailing.) Anyways, I got into his room, and sat down on his bed.

"Nero, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it Onee-chan?" Nero asked.

"Well nothing really. Mom and dad are adopting a boy and a girl, who are going to be are adopted siblings." I said, acting as if it were no big deal. I knew what his reaction would be.

"Yeah yeah, okay the- WHAT?!" He shouted.

"You heard me loud and clear.. Mom kept this a secret from us. Now we're going to have an adopted brother and sister." I said.

"Why? I already have to deal with you!" Nero said.

"Thanks. Love ya too little bro. Anyways our new brother and sister is coming tomorrow." I said.

I saw his face, it was priceless.

* * *

I sat on the couch, as did my brother. We acted surprised when mom told us we were having an adopted brother and sister coming today. I didn't really mind having new siblings that aren't blood related.. Besides, maybe they'll be nice people. My brother thought mom and dad were replacing us. Ha.. Just like dad though we would though. But it was only Nero.

"I'm Rin, and this is my brother Len." I heard a girl voice said. I looked at the face, who was standing at the door. She has short silky blonde hair. He brother the same... Her brother... Looked like a shota. (Gahh... I secretly have a thing for shotas! On second thought, I didn't think anything.) Her brother looked sad though. I wonder why?

"Rin, you can sleep in Nero's room. We have prepared a bed for you. As for you len, you can sleep in Neru's room. There's a bed for you there. We are a happy family, and we all hope you can get along with us." My dad said.

"You can go.. And replace us while your at it..." Nero commented quietly.

"Nero! Be kind to your new siblings!" My mom said.

"We're not even blood related! I don't want anymore siblings!" Nero shouted, and went to his room.

"Oh Nero... I wish you were more mature sometimes... Don't worry Rin and Len... He'll probably soften up later." My mom said.

"Neru, would you like to show Len around in your room?" My dad asked.

"U-uh sure." I stuttered.. Wait I can stutter? Oh well. My dad or Len didn't notice. But my mom had this funny look on her face.

I grabbed Len's hand (..Wow... It was really warm) and took him to my room. I then showed him his bed. "This is your new bed, and new room. You can touch anything if you want.. Just please don't break it. Also there's my laptop, you can use it if you want. Just don't look at my personal stuff." I said. I looked at Len.. And he was crying?

"H-hey.. Why are you so upset?" I asked.

"I'm sorry... I know I should act more like a man, but... I'm not sure if I can fit in in this family.. Just like Nero said, we're not blood related." Len said.

"But that doesn't matter. As long as we care and love you like family, it's alright." I said. Len looked at me.

"I never had someone other than my sister care about me... Well I did along time ago.." Len said. He smiled at me, wiping all his tears. I gave him a tissue. We both sat on our beds.

"...Just out of curiosity.. What did happen along time ago to you?" I asked. Len looked shocked.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry.. It was something I said wasn't it?" I asked.

"Nothing at all.. I'll tell you... Maybe soon, maybe not." Len said.

"Okay then." I smiled. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, well I live here so yeah."

* * *

**(Neru! Switch out! Go, Kagamine Rin!... *Rin's pov now*)**

I awkwardly sat on the couch. My uh.. New mom.. I'll just call her mom, gave me some tea. She then sat on the other couch. She smiled at me. "So tell me about yourself. You shouldn't really going in your room now, because Nero isn't in the best mood." Mom said.

"Well, I like oranges, orange juice, my favorite color is orange." I said.

"Haha. A fan of oranges I see. I have some oranges somewhere in the kitchen. Would you like some?" Mom asked.

I smiled. "Yes please!" Mom laughed.

I went into the kitchen with mom, and she handed me some oranges. I gladly ate some. She is the best mom alive... I wonder what my real mom is doing in heaven. I hope she's happy to see me happy. She died so young.. I ate at least 5 oranges. We were back to sitting on the couch. We talked, smiled, laughed, and even gossiped! Then Nero came out of his room looking quite mad.

"Oh Nero. Your here. Do you have something to say?" Mom asked.

"...Whatever. Look i'll try to get along with my new siblings, but I doubt I will." Nero said.

"Okay that's great! Be a good son and show Rin around her new room." Mom said.

"It's my room too you know.." Nero mumbled, but I heard him loud and clear.

* * *

"This is your bed.. You can't touch anything but your bed." Nero stated.

"What about the floor?" I asked.

"Come on i'm not going to play games with you. Yes you can touch the floor." Nero said.

"What about the air?" I asked, teasingly.

"Well.. You can touch The air, the floor, your bed, the windows, and the tv. That's it. Don't touch any of my stuff. OK?" Nero said.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." I said.

"Also, we received these not long ago. It's the school uniform for Chanson High School. You'll attend there like Neru and I." Nero said.

"Okay then." I said. I already love this family.. But i'm not sure about Nero. I don't really know much about Neru either, but I didn't get to know her. Nero seems to be mean.. I wonder how he acted before Len and I came.

"Anyways, it getting late.. I'm going to bed." Nero said.

"Okay, i'll go to bed too I guess.. I'm tired." I said, and walked into my new cozy bed.

"Goodnight Nero." I said. Hey I should try to be nice to him. Maybe he has a nice side?

"Yeah whatever. Goodnight to you too I guess." Nero mumbled.

I smiled.

* * *

**Woot. Done. Awesome. Did this all in like 30 minutes. I Love writing this story so much!**

**So R & R?**

***EDIT:**

**FIXED A FEW MISTAKES I SAW.**

**IF YOU SEE ANY MORE DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME.**


	3. New friends for Rin

**Better right this quick and make it long hopefully. Cause my mom will tell me to get off the computer.. I'll update this story, and most of my other stories tomorrow. **

**I don't own vocaloid.**

**This chapter will be in -woot- NERO'S POV! And Rin's POV!**

* * *

**(NERO TIME! WOOT! GOGOGO!)**

So tired... Wait what time is it? I'm going to be late for school... I looked up, and saw Rin. "Somebody was in a deep sleep. 3 hours ago, I was trying to wake you up for 30 minutes. But you kept saying stuff in your sleep, and you drooled on my hand!" Rin complained. I got up, and rubbed my eyes. Rin shielded her eyes.

"You idiot! Put some pants on! And a shirt!" Rin shielded her eyes, and threw my uniform at me.

"Yeah.. Sure sure.." I said. I wasn't really a morning person, and her screaming at me wasn't helping. She got out, something red was on her face, and after she left I threw on my uniform. **(A/N: I will leave both school uniforms for your imagination to create how it looks~) **I walked out, and saw Len, Neru, and Rin all in there school uniforms. We all said goodbye to mom and dad. We then all walked out the door, and began to walk to school.

There was an odd silence... Super odd... To odd for comfort. Then Rin started laughing for some reason, at the point were she started crying. "Rin. What the hell?" I asked.

"I-i'm sorry. It's just.. T-that this silence... I-i-i-i-it's so funny!" Rin said, whiled laughing. How was it funny?

Neru started laughing too. Then Len started laughing. Then I couldn't help myself.. I started laughing. We were all smiles, laughing loudly, while everyone watched us. Then after a while we stopped laughing. Rin smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nero! What the heck! Are you cheating on me?" Teto asked.

"What? No. This is my new adopted sister." I said.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm Teto. Nero's Girlfriend." Teto said.

**(Rin's turn for POV!~)**

Girlfriend huh? She seems cute. She has twin drills. Well something really really odd happened when she said he was her girlfriend. My heart, it felt like it broke into a million pieces. I felt like crying... I felt like eating an ice cream bucket and watching the lifetime channel... Weird! I rarely watch that channel!

"Oh really? Nice to meet you." I smiled, and took out my hand.

She sook it rapidly. "I'm Teto! See you later!~" Teto said. She walked away.

Huh? I see this other guy. He's in the bushes. He's.. Watching Teto? I can't see him clearly though. But he seemed angered... Oh! I can see him now! He looks like - OH WAIT! FORGET THAT! I'm walking behind. I ran back to Len, Nero, and Neru. Neru looked at me.

"Where were you Rin? I was worried." Neru said.

"I was just thinking." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm in the same class as you, i'll show you around, and show you my friends." Neru said.

"Okay." I smiled. I would finally make some friends maybe. Hopefully.

I saw all her friends. Teto was there too. I was somehow angry at her.. But why? Maybe I was just wish that we met differently. She though Nero was cheating with her with me. Even if we were, Nero could do way better than me. I don't seem to be his type anyways... Maybe if I had a chance - ... Woah woah woah. I-I... Nevermind. I didn't think anything.

I saw all Neru's friends. Teto smiled at me. This blue haired girl smiled at me too. "Hello. I'm Hatsune Miku. Your the new student, Kagamine Rin right?" Miku smiled. I nodded my head. "Hello I'm Kasane Teto.. That's my full name. Nice to meet you again!" Teto smiled, a happy smile.

"Hey Teto? Did you get a weird phone call again?" Miku asked.

"Yeah. I did.. I'm getting scared." Teto shivered.

"Don't worry i'm sure everything will be alright." Neru said.

"What happened? I'm lost.." I said.

"Well Apparently someone has been calling me, but hangs up." Teto said.

"Odd." I said.

I looked around. I thought I saw the guy from earlier.

The bell rang, and it was time for class to get started.

* * *

**3 CHAPTERS.**

**1 DAY.**

**WOWZERS.**

**-pats self on back- though they were not that long.**

***EDIT: LOL! I FINISHED THE FUNNIEST MISTAKE..**

**RIN ORIGINALLY 'THREW HER UNIFORM AT me'**

**I FIXED IT SO IT SAYS 'Threw my uniform at me'**

**FRICK**

**I ACCIDENTLY MADE TETO SEEU AT FIRST.**

**/SLAPPED. I WAS JUST THINKIN' ABOUT HER CUZ SHES SO COOLIO YA' KNOW?**


	4. Smiles :)

**FJIERJTRHJIPYTJYUK. I MADE SO MANY MISTAKES ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I HAD TO FIX THEM. Anywho most of them were fixed. SEEU WAS NOT THERE LAST CHAPTER. TETO WAS. OK? OK. GOOD. (May add her later. But I don't know who to pair her with so she'll probably be FOREVER ALONE.)**

**Also QUESTION: I plan to pair Miku with someone. Should she be with...  
Dell Honne? I pair them together.. 3**

**SO ANYWHO. NERO'S POV FIRST. (LOL LEN NEVER HAD A POV... I THINK. WELL HE'LL HAVE ONE NEXT CHAPTER) **

**THEN RIN'S.**

**THEN TETO'S.**

* * *

**(Nero's right here)**

It angered me. Very very much! I can't believe it! Those two twins already made friends! I don't have any friends at all. But those two twins made it look like making friends was so easy!.. Whatever. I don't need friends! If I have friends my grade will get lower anyways. Yeah so I guess i'm the lucky one. Take that SOCIETY! Oh class is just starting. Good I was getting bored. Luka-sensei began writing useless words on the chalkboard...

Why couldn't mom and dad just tell us we were getting two adopted twins? So we could at least settle this right. So at least we knew. It seems the only way I could find out about family events were if Neru eavesdropped on them. She does tend to do that a lot. Is it that our parents' don't trust us? Or do they want to go against my wishes? I wish I could understand why they couldn't tell me in the first place. I'm not a fan of change. Even if Rin and Len seem to be good people. Which I don't need to find out. I don't need to learn about them.

Oh look. I was so busy thinking about the current events.. And now it's time for break. I got up and sighed. Neru looked at me worried. She knew I had no friends. But she had friends herself, so she'd rather hang out with them. But i'm fine with that. I don't want to hang out with my girlfriend. She hangs out with Teto, besides.. I plan to break up with her soon. I don't know. She seems to... I can't explain it. But I just know I don't feel right with her. I feel like I need someone else. Someone more.. Fun to be around with. Teto usually hangs out with her friends. She knows i'm alone, and have no friends. So she pities me. But I don't want pity. I never told anyone that though.

So anyway, I was sitting on a bench outside. When Rin came running to me. She smiled and waved. I ignored this though.

"Hey Nero? Why are you all alone?" Rin asked with a frown.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Well I think you don't deserve this." Rin said, crossing her arms.

"Well I think, since this is happening, I must have done something to deserve this. Besides I don't need friends." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well that's terrible! Because I wanted you to hang out with me and Len. Besides, can't _I _be your friend?" Rin asked smiling.

"..You want to be my friend?" I asked, suprised on the inside.

"Well of course! Can't we at least try? Come on. I don't like seeing you alone like this." Rin said with a sad smile.

"...Fine i'll hang out with you. Just for today though. Only because your the only person who wants to be my friend." I said, sighing.

"Yay! Come with me!" Rin said smiling. She grabbed my hand, and ran.

* * *

"And she was so fat, when she passed by the TV, I missed 3 episodes!" Rin said. She was telling jokes. On the inside, I was laughing. On the outside I was wearing a poker face. Len was laughing though.

"Come on Nero. You should smile once in a while. I bet a smile would look good on that face on yours.." Rin said disappointed.

"But if I smile, will you stop talking?" I asked.

"No! It has to be a true smile! Not a forced one!" Rin said, outraging.

"J-jeez. Why do you care if I smile anyways?" I asked, surprised by her outrage.

"Because... I don't know. For some reason it pains to see you so unhappy." Rin said frowning.

"Well, what rin is trying to say is she l-" Len said, but Rin covered her hand over his mouth.

**+Rin's POV+**

"For the last time I _do not _like him! Why do you keep teasing me about this? It hasn't been a week yet. I can't like him, and never will. I mean I do like him, but not like that!" I whispered in his ear.

"So anyways, how 'bout that smile?" I said smiling.

"No thanks i'll pass." Nero said, with a straight face.

"Then i'll make you smile!" I said, with an evil grin on her face.

I put my hands on Nero's mouth, then I tried to form it into a smile. I succeeded, but it looked horrifying. "Lut ga of mah moth!" Nero struggled to say.

"Hmm... Looks to fake! Okay then! I'll bring out the big guns!" I said.

I brought ought my hands, and began to tickle him. "S-stop! P-p-p-p-please! Ahahaha! P-please s-stop! C-c-c-c-come on Rin!" Nero said, laughing... He smiled!

"You smiled! You smiled! Nero you smiled! You did it Nero! You did it!" I cheered.

"No... Rin you did it. You made me smile." Nero said.. With a smile!

"I made you smile?... I-I made someone smile!" I said, with tears of joy in my eyes. I don't know why I cried tears of joy. Probably cause the last person who told me I made them smile was my mom. Now Nero continued the cycle. I made someone smile. at the orphanage I usually made people frown, or angry at the orphanage. Just seeing somebody smile because of _me _made me feel like I was with my mom again. Mom, if you can hear me... Please know that i'm happy! I'll try to be very happy!

* * *

**+Teto's POV+**

I saw Rin. Rin hugging Nero with tears of joy in her eyes. I felt jealous. I knew Nero was planning on breaking up on me. But I liked him a whole lot.. I knew I was annoying, and my voice was annoying **(A/N: I don't think that btw! I love her voice!D:) **I talked to much. I cared much about french bread. But I loved french bread - because it reminded me of my grandma.

I was sad, because the only person who made me happy, was planning on leaving me soon. I bet Rin is in love with him. Even if she doesn't realize it. I bet she will.. It'll end our little friendship. This IS TETO! The girl who loves Nero, and will do anything to get him back. Anything at all. I heard a noise in the bushes again. A ponytail. Red. Who keeps following me? It's been 6 months... Stupid stupid people! This person just won't quit!

"HEY YOU! GET AWAY! I KNOW YOUR FOLLOWING ME!" I shouted. I heard steps. Oh! I should run.

I ran, farther away from the person. I stopped at a tree. It was my favorite tree. I sat here to think..

..So Rin and Nero are not related.. Both there still kind of family.. Why would Rin try to steal him unless...

Wait Teto.. STOP... She probably isn't. Try to think positive..

I think I see why Nero doesn't want me.. I'm so damn jealous... Of every girl who hangs out with him. I'm so stupid and annoying. I began to cry tears. "W-why can't... Someone care for me..." I cried. I sobbed for atleast a good 20 minutes.. But then, a hand picked me up.

* * *

**LEN IS TEASING RIN.**

**RIN IS IN DENIAL.**

**AND WHO PICKED UP TETO'S HAND? ; O ;**

**R&R Seriously.**


	5. 2 lazy 2 think of a name 4 this chapter!

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, Followed, and favorited! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Begins with a short Teto's POV,**

**Then Neru's! :3**

* * *

I grabbed the hand, and looked up. I saw a guy with red long hair, in a pony-drill style. He was wearing glasses. I quickly let go of his hand.

"T-thanks... I needed to stop crying..." I said.

"No problem. You looked down." The guy said.

"Well.. My boyfriend wanted to breakup with me, and I think his adopted sister likes him.." I said with a frown.

"Well... I'll just tell you this. First love always seems like true love, but it probably isn't." The guy said, then he walked away.

...

I began walking around my town, for awhile. Thinking about what he said... First love always seems like true love, but it probably isn't?

Did he speak from experience? Or does he know these stuff? I found it really wise...

Well if Nero doesn't like me, I don't like him either. Why was I so crazy about him anyways? It seemed like he didn't care about me like that.

We could be friends for sure maybe, but lovers? No..

...Nero! YOU'RE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME!

I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!

* * *

**((TETO'S POV WAS SO SHORT..)) Neru's POV!**

I heard a quiet panic in my room. Right now, I was doing Rin, Len, and Nero's laundry. It was unfair just because I was the oldest I had to do there laundry. But hey get this, Len wears Smile Precure boxers! Funny right? He also had a sailor moon pair... Well just to tell you I wasn't looking through his boxers or anything.. It was just that I happened to see them. Nothing else okay? Okay good!

I would first put Nero's laundry in the laundry machine. Then Rin, then me, Then Len.

We all found out who got to get there washed clothes first by rock paper scissors.

I turned it on, then it began to wash Nero's clothes. I then walked back into my room and gasped.

"LEN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I heard slow and scared steps walk by.

"Yes lovely Neru?" Len asked with a smile.

"YOU BROKE MY PHONE!" I shouted with a cry.

"I-i'm sorry." Len said weakly.

"...You... GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! NOW!" I shouted.

"Yes sir. I mean m'am. I mean - ah forget it bye." Len said, and left.

..My phone! Celly? Celly are you okay? Celly beep for me!

My poor cell phone. Why? Why now? It can't die! I began wiping tears.

"Let's buy a new one." I said with a sudden change of cheerfulness.

* * *

After purchasing another yellow phone, I began texting away, playing games, all that.

Suddenly, a rock was thrown at my window. I opened the window.

"Can I come in now?" Len asked with sadness in his eyes. I could imagine sad violin music playing.

I also imagined it stopping with a broken record sound. "No." I said, as I slammed the door shut.

I began texting for hours, then it began to rain. Then it began to hail not to long after that.

I was calling Miku. We had a long conversation, which had caused several emotions from me.

"Listen Neru, i've got to go. My - uh - mom wants me to do some chores." Miku said.

I could tell she was lying, but it must have been important. So important she couldn't tell me.

"Okay then bye." I said. She hung up.

A rock was hit on the window.

I opened the window. I found Len there again. He got hit in the head by hail.

"Can I please come in?" Len asked again with sadness written all over his face.

"No." I said, still very unhappy with him. But he got this look on his face.

Oh god no. It was puppy eyes. "FINE FINE! Just don't come in my room!" I said with anger.

"I thought it was our room." Len said.

"GET IN THE HOUSE." I said angrily. And slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Hey Neru? Neru hello?" Nero said.

I snapped back to reality. "What?" I asked.

"Can you do something for me really quickly?" Nero asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you get my clothes out of the washing machine and put them in the dryer?" Nero asked.

I sighed. Sometimes I want to pull out the Love & Joy video in which he dances to the song.

"Soon soon." I said. Then I continued to text. I began watching the 'Love & Joy' video. I laughed.

Then I had a very good idea.

**~*~*~ LATER ~*~*~**

Akita Nero - Love & Joy

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999+ Views.

Awesome. I knew it'd be a Youtube hit. I just knew it!

Oh no. I heard the 'Love *& Joy' song come up on a computer.

Did Nero find out? I ran into his room. I busted the door open too.

I saw Nero. I could see him twitch. He was watching the video.

"Nero stop. They say if you watch that tape -" I said, but I was interrupted.

"Uploader 'PhoneAddict'? ... Hmm very interesting. Neru care to explain?" Nero said with a mad face.

"Goodbye Nero. I just remembered Miku wanted me to come over to her house!" I said, as I ran to Miku's house.

Gotta go to Miku's house to live another day... Come on hurry legs hurry!

I ran into the house. "Uh.. Hi Neru!" Miku's mom said, but I kept running. Until I reached Miku's door to her room.

I quickly busted open the door.

"Mik-" I said but I was shocked at what I saw.

"MIKU! WHY ARE YOU KISSIN-" I said, but Miku covered my mouth with wide eyes.

* * *

**thus concludes this chapter! I was going to make it longer, but - I have a curfew!D:**

**Anyways:**

**WILL NERO KILL NERU?**

**WILL LEN BE ABLE TO SLEEP IN HIS BED TONIGHT?**

**AND WHO KISSED MIKU?**

**WHY AM I ASKING ALL OF YOU ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS WHEN I KNOW THE ANSWER?**

** .. R&R!**


	6. We've got some cheering up to do!

**So I was just on the computer.**

**Then I decided..**

**An update for this story sounded good. So I did it.**

**~anyways you should know whats coming next~**

**First Neru's POV**

**Then LEN'S!**

**Then rin's. Then a tinyyy stranger's POV. Then back to Rin.**

* * *

**Neru's POV!~**

I stood there shocked. There was my crush -Dell Honne- and my bestest friend, Miku Hatsune sucking faces. But it all stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Miku! What the hell?" I cried out.

"I-I'm sorry!" Miku cried.

"Sorry is not going to fix it... You know I like Dell!" I shouted, not caring that Dell was in the room. Dell probably didn't care anyways.

"N-Neru don't go! We're best friends right? Can't we talk this out?!" Miku screamed.

"No!" I shouted back childishly. I then stomped out of her house.

"Neru I- oh she's gone." Miku's mom said.

I began to cry my eyes out. I just sat at my front porch, with my head down.

Why did Miku kiss Dell...? She knew I liked him... I told her about him constantly..

I guess it was meant to be.. I was just another Dell fangirl..

And fangirls _never _get to have the guys there fawn over...

Maybe I should have listened to what Miku had to say... I'm such a terrible friend...

..No.. I must stop.. Let's just try to be happy.. ..Happy Neru is Happy. Seems good.

**Len's POV**

I walked out in the front porch. I saw Neru with a grin plastered on her face.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I said shocked finding her there.

Neru looked at me with a big cheeky grin.. Okay.. I think I like mad Neru better.

But then all of the sudden, she flapped her arms towards me and gave me a big hug.

She then started crying.

"If you tell anybody I cried... *sniff* You're going to get it... *sniff." Neru said between sniffles.

"Um... Sure." I said unsure of her moodswings. She then let go of me.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, as I tilted my head. She shook her head no.

"Come on you can tell me." I said.

"Why do you care.." Neru said grumpily. "Well..." I said, wondering why I care.

"Well you're kind of my sister in a way..." I said. That was all that I could think of.

"No.. Just like Nero said.. We're not related.." She said.

"Yeah but I'm your adopted brother aren't I? I'm family even if it's only been 3 days." I said.

Wait.. It's been 3 days? It feels like I've been with this family for a long time...

"Fine.. I'll just tell you that my best friend betrayed me." Neru said.

"Good enough for me..." I said. What else should I say? Just then Rin and Nero opened the front door.

"NERU! YOU'RE DE- woah shit you're crying. I'm out." Nero said. Rin stopped him.

"That's not nice! You should cheer her up! She's your sister!" Rin said, her hands on her hips.

"Er.. For all I know it's boy problems." Nero said. Neru looked down at the ground.

"Woah Nero. You should be a detective. You can be Encyclopedia Nero and I can be your trusty sidekick-" Rin said, but was interrupted.

"I have an idea! We could go to the amusement park!" I shouted. Cricket noises chirped.

"LET'S GO!" Rin chirped. Neru looked up at me.

"Sure let's go." She said with a weak smile.

* * *

**Rin's POV~**

I wore a white sundress, with my signature white ribbon. While Len and Nero wore boy stuff... Neru wore jean shorts, and a dark blue jacket. I think Nero forgot about the Love & Joy video.. I know about this cause well, I watched it! Poor Neru though.. Guy problems.. I don't want to know.. I've never been in love before so how could I know? So I wouldn't be much of a help.

"Can we go on the teacups?" I asked with a child-like sparkly eyes. Neru face-palmed.

"That ride is so childish... But fine. I'm picking next ride." Neru said. She grabbed Len's hand and ran to a yellow teacup.

"I want to go on the orange teacups!" I said to Nero with my sparkly child-like eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going on that ri-" Nero said with his arms crossed, until I dragged him.

"Rin you baka.." He said under his breathe.

The ride started, and I began to spin the table rapidly. We were the fastest teacup! Nero turned green though.

I began laughing childlike while Nero attempted to stop me. But he successfully failed.

The ride had to end though. I wish it didn't.. Len and Neru.. Nero and I... Spinning on the teacups endlessly... But anymore time on there then Nero would throw up.

"Let's go on the gigantic roller coaster." Neru said with a smile.

I sat next to Nero (We we're permanent ride buddies for today. Len chose Neru. I chose Nero!) and the ride began to start.

We were about to go upside down. "Look Nero! No hands!" I said. He looked at me like I was growing 10 more heads. He held onto me as we began to go upside down so I wouldn't fall. "Rin you idiot!" He shouted over the rumbling of the roller coaster. Neru looked like she was having the time of her life along with Len. Nero looked angry. As soon as the ride ended I looked at Nero. "Are you mad at me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course i'm mad. You would've fell down and died and it would be all my fault!" Nero shouted... I began to cry.. I didn't mean to make Nero mad..

"I hate you!" I shouted, as I ran away from him.

* * *

I sniffled as I hid behind a red and white striped tent. Why was Nero so mean to me..? I was trying to have fun..

But then again he was trying to protect me.. His logic was right.. But it hurt my head. I shouldn't have said 'I hate you.' to his face.

Besides ever since I was in the Akita family... I smiled more, I laughed more, I guess I could say.. That I love being in this family...

A girl walked by me and looked at me with a frown. I felt like she didn't pity me.. But something else.

I got up. I would say sorry for being such an idiot to Nero! I ran to find them..

They were in the... Oh the ferris wheel. Well I walked toward them, and hugged Nero from behind.

"I'm soo sorry for being annoying!" I said.

Nero looked at me and sighed. "It's fine just take care of yourself." He said sighing.

"Yay! Does that mean we're friends again?" I asked with a smile.

"Friends..." Nero whispered under his breathe...

Then he frowned. "Nope. We never were. We're just two people who are friendly with each other.. Kind of." Nero said with his arms crossed.

"That's the Nero I know." I said with a smile.

Len and Neru were on the ferris wheel. Then the ferris wheel guy motioned us to get on one too. I awkwardly stepped inside it. To be honest I'm not a fan of this ride.

Nero got in and we both sat down. I looked down... The ride stopped for a while and we were at the top... Don't scream Rin... Don't scream Rin.. Don't scream Rin... DO NOT SCR- "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHH! GET US DOWN GET US DOWN GET US DOWN! I WANT OUT OF THIS THING! NERO GET US OFF THIS INSTANT! I WANT OFF! I WANT OFF! GET US OUT OF HERE!" I said then after that I began screaming gibberish.

"ERIOGPJHTY-"

"Rin calm the hell down!" Nero shouted.

I calmed down my acrophobia for a second. "It's going to be fine. See? Look. we're going down.." He said in a whispery-like voice.

My eyes were shut. "We are?" I asked in a whimpering voice.

"Yes. See? Everything will be alright. Now open your eyes look. We're going down. Closer.." Nero said in a hushed voice.

I opened my eyes.. "B-but we're going back up again..." I said with a shaky voice and clammy hands.

"Don't worry... The height won't push you." Nero said.

I began to feel dizzy... "Please get us down... Please please please please please please..." I said, and prayed to Kami-sama.

* * *

"We're down!" I said in a happy-go-lucky cheery voice.

"Girls and there mood swings.." Nero said.

"Can we go on the go-carts?" I asked.

"Yes let's go." Neru said.

I ran with Nero. Neru and Len stopped.

"Neru are you having fun?" Len asked.

"Yes I am." Neru said with a smile.

_~Yeah go go-carts!~_

We were waiting in line to go in the go-carts. There were a few Americans in line too. For some reason the line got shorter.

**(A/N: I'M NOT A RACSIST!~)**

**Stranger's POV**

I was in line for go-carts when I noticed 4 Asians behind us. They were all blonds...

"Hey guys... A-S-I-A-N-S..." I whispered to my friends.

"Ack! We won't survive! Let's get out of here!" My friends whispered back. We all got out.

Eventually The Asians and the other Asians were still in line.

**(A/N: Still not racsist~)**

**Back to Rin's POV!**

Huh? For some reason a bunch of people in front of us left. Suckers. We got the ride to ourselves.

"Come on ride buddy." I said as I grabbed Nero's hand and sat in a 2 people go-cart.

Everyone (Nero, Me, Neru, Len, and 4 other people) got into the go-carts and then I drove while Nero was doing Nero things.

I hit Neru & Len, and this white haired girl & pink haired guy, AND this green haired girl and yellow haired guy!

I hit everyone! I didn't get hit! "Nero did you see me hit everyone?" I asked with kira eyes.

"What? Oh sorry I was just thinking.." Nero said.

"Oh okay then!" I said with a smile. I got off the go-cart and Nero did too.

"That was awesome!" Neru said.

"Yeah." Len said with a smile.

"I'm tired.." I said with a yawn.

"Let's go home." Nero said.

"Okay then. Beat you there Len!" Neru said, and ran. Len ran too.

"Hey Nero..." I said with my eyes falling down.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you carry me?" I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**I UPDATED.**

**HIGH FIVE? **

**Don't leave me hanging. Anyways R&R!**


	7. And then Nero sucked her face!

**Rin's Point Of View**

Ah.. I just woke up from a nice dream... I looked around.. When did I get back in my roo- oh wait Nero must have carried me to my room. Yesterday was so fun... I got up from my bed, but then I realized it was still kind of dark outside so I should be more quiet. I looked at Nero who was sound asleep in his bed. He looked so peaceful. I looked at the clock on Nero's desk. It's four in the morning.. I need to fall back asleep right now... I got back down on my bed and closed my eyes.. Now all I need to do is fall asleep!... I SAID ALL I NEED TO DO IS FALL ASLEEP!... Come on... Fall asleep... Fall asleep...

I can't do it... I can't fall asleep. What should I do.. I stared up at the ceiling. I heard a voice talking to me. I jumped a little. "Rin are you awake?" Nero asked. I looked over to him. "Sorry I woke up a while ago and I couldn't fall asleep." I said quietly. Nero just nodded and covered himself in blankets. I began to cover myself in blankets too. I still couldn't fall asleep. I looked over to Nero and I think he was asleep. So I began to sing a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't fall asleep.

"I say proudly in a low voice "don't worry". I try to act tough on the platform with few people. Suddenly the sound of the leaving bell calls me. For a while, I can't see your familiar crying face. Our voices are blocked, we waved for... "Good bye". You are becoming smaller and smaller I am leaving it all behind. I don't feel sad. I keep my feelings inside the earphones. I see the warm yesterday's vision faintly. Those spread from side to side and are taking me to that day. Sceneries are passing by me and are going far into the distance. I left me on that day. I don't understand the meaning of my tears while riding the time ma-" I sang but then a voice interrupted me. "Rin... Your voice.." Nero said. I looked over to him. "Hehe.. You heard that? I know I'm nothing special.. That song usually works for me so I can fall asleep.. My mom used to sing it to me and then I'd fall asleep." I said. "No you're wrong. You are a good singer.." Nero said. He's probably not wide awake and not thinking straight.. Nobody usually ever liked my voice. "Thank you." I said. I smiled at him. I then closed my eyes, and then I fell asleep this time.

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Ri-" Len said, but I interrupted him.

"Can't you be quiet?! I'm tired! Let me fall asleep!" I shouted back at him.

"But it's almost time for schoo-" Len said but I interrupted him again.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" I asked angry at him.

"Well you were sleeping, and wouldn't get up so I had to keep saying your name. You're lucky too because Neru was going to pour cold water on you if you didn't wake up." Len said.

"You guys were waiting for me?" I asked suprised.

"Well they were. I'm sick today." Len said casually.

"Oh okay." I said with a smile on my face.

Len shrugged. "If you say so. Nero! Neru! Rin said to go ahead! She said she'll catch up!" Len shouted sickly to them. I heard Neru and Nero talking then walking out the door. They didn't know it but I felt happy that they would actually wait for me. I smiled as I got on my uniform and my shoes and walked out the door. I ran after them.

"Hey guys! I'm coming!~" I said happily with a smile plastered on my face. Nero and Neru looked back at me. I waved at them frantically.

"Oh hey you're here." Neru said with a smile.

"Hey!" I said with a smile. I looked at Nero remembering what he told me last night. He looked back at me smiling.

Agh!

H-his smile...

I just smiled back like everything was normal. Which it was. In oh so many ways.

Once we walked all the way to school, and to our class, we all sat down.

Neru was glaring at Miku. In fact, a bunch of people were glaring at her. Dell has his fangirls, and secrets spread like fire in this school.

I was writing down stuff the teacher told us to write on paper when paper was thrown on me. "Ow.." I muttered.

Woah woah. Somebody wants to pass notes with me? I opened the note.

_I'm having a slumber part! I don't know you well, so I want to get to know you. Invite Neru and Nero too! -Teto_

Teto wants to get to know me better? I looked back at her. She was looking out the window. I quickly wrote back. _Sure! I'll invite them too._

I threw it back to Teto and the teacher didn't notice. I looked up, and he was on his phone. Probably calculating something. Or stuff.

_Timeskip:_

_during the times in class, Rin learned many great things that were to boring to describe ever so elegantly, so we take you folks to the end of school._

"Nero! Neru!" I shouted happily. I was so excited for the party! Hopefully they want to come!

"You guys are coming to the party that Teto is holding! No buts! Come on let's go!" I shouted draging them. What? Chances were Nero would say no.

Little did I know I was making a huge mistake.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

I was being dragged to go to my girlfriend I don't even like's party. I like her - I just don't love her. There. We could be friends but then again all couples who do that are odd ones to be around. I saw Teto's house in view. She lived alone with her brother, Ted. I don't know where her parents are but it'd probably be rude to ask especially since I plan to break up with her.

Rin knocked on the door lightly. Teto opened the door and welcomed us. "Hey you guys!" Teto said with a smile. We (Neru and I) were thrown inside the house by Rin. I saw Miku, Dell, Ted, Momo, Defoko, Mikuo, Akaito, Big Al, and for some reason one of our teachers, Haku.

"What is our teacher doing here?" I asked, confused.

"She's here for the beer my parents have." Teto said with a smile.

We all sat dow and we were in a circle. "So what are we going to do?" Momo asked politely.

"Well since were in a circle, why don't we play _7 minutes in heaven?" _Teto said with a smirk.

Oh god. Oh no. No wonder I want to break up with this girl. This game - NO.

"So who wants to play?" Teto asked. Everyone except Me, Rin, Neru, and Defoko raised there hands.

"Okay guess we're playing!" Teto said smiling.

_LET THE GAMES BEGIN! _

"Why doesn't Big Al go first?" Teto asked. Big Al did it out of force and spinned a bottle - wait how long was that there?

Well it spinned on Momo. I bet this was her first kiss probably. She never dated guys. She blushed furiously.

They walked into a closet and did you know what... Oh god. That sentence. IT SOUNDED SO WRONG. They kissed okay?

For 7 minutes straight. Then since it was Teto's party, she said she gets to choose the next person.

"How about my friend, Rin?" Teto asked. Rin smiled at Teto. I think she wants to be close to everyone. She is a nice person.

The bottle spinned in circles and circles. I looked up to see the guy it landed on. Only to realize something. _The guy was me._

I looked around. Suddenly the world spinned around. I threw up on the inside. This is so wrong in so many ways. Then why does it feel right?

I got up. Rin looked at me with a stern face. We both nodded. If we didn't want to be called 'baby chicken faces' then we had to do it. We had to kiss - AND NOTHING ELSE. So we both got into the closet. "So.." I said awkwardly. "Yup. Fail.." Rin said with a laugh. Guess she was trying to make me laugh. I laughed a little. "WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP AND SUCK FACES?" Neru says. I take note - that she was enjoying every second of this. Me. Having awkward moments. She said it was her dream. Oh 2 minutes fast. "Let's make this quick." I said. Everything felt so pure at the moment. Everything felt right. _But this was wrong. This is wrong. She is my stepsister... But were not related? Wait why am I suddenly caring about these things?_ 7 minutes past we were out of air and blushing deeply. We both - dramatically - got out of the closet. I sat down. Neru was all smiles. I was.. Confused. Confused. What was I supposed to think? I just kissed my stepsister!

Teto smiled. This was her plan all along, wasn't it? To get me to kiss Rin.

"Mikuo. Your turn." Teto said. It was all fun and games for her? Wasn't it?

Well guess what? It wasn't funny to Teto anymore when the bottle stopped on her. That's right.

Mikuo and Teto had to go in the closet.

Suddenly Teto's smile stopped.

* * *

**Yes folks. This was my plan all along... Was it not?~**

**So anyways heres a preview of next chapter:**

**I grabbed Rin's hands.**

**"Rin stop. You know you love me, and you know I love you. Quit being in denial." I said to Rin with a serious face.**

**"B-but.. T-this is wrong? Isn't this incest?" Rin asked blushing.**

**"Yeah. But that's hot." I said with a smirk as I kissed Rin.**

**..**

**IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS A FAKE PREVIEW.**

**ALSO I DON'T RLLY ENJOY INCEST LOLZ.**

**-Sasuga Tsuin.**


	8. Lost

**Teto's POV**

Hey, have you ever heard of the saying 'It's all fun and games till you get kissed on the lips.'

...No? Well apparently I haven't so I messed up real bad. I wanted Rin to be happy and so I messed up, and then I have to give up my kisses just like this. Well I'm stupid.. I should've expected to get picked on by the mean ol' bottle. Oh well tables are turned now and it's my turn to lose my kisses. I awkwardly stood up and walked into the closet. I scrunched up my face and put it into a biting pose. "W-what are you doing?" Mikuo asked me as if I had grown three heads.

"L-look.. I don't know how to do these things! This whole thing was actually a set to get Rin and Nero to kiss..." I said looking the other way.

"Well.. I honestly don't know what to do either." Mikuo said. I sighed.

"Do we... Do we bite eachother's faces?" I asked confused.

"I-I'm pretty sure it's nothing like that.." Mikuo stammered.

"Let's just get this over with." I said quietly twiddling with one of my drills. Okay so...

I put my face close to Mikuo's. "Like this?" I asked. Mikuo nodded and muttered a "I guess."

I kissed him... But then Mikuo yelped quietly.

"You bit my tongue!" Mikuo whispered quietly.

"S-sorry.. Isn't that what couples do?" I asked confused. "I would think it's painful." Mikuo said arms crossed.

We both walked out of the closet blushing furiously. I hope you're happy god.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Soon after Teto's kiss the party had ended and people began to leave one by one. I told Nero and Neru I was going to walk home alone. I was very confused... I just kissed Nero. Well it was actually a while ago - but it felt like it just happened. I could still feel his lips pressing against mine..

_It's okay Rin! He's only your stepbrother - you two aren't related!_

That's exactly what I want to say, but I don't love Nero... Do I?

He DOES sometimes say the nicest things.. Perhaps his smile does make my heart jump a little..

...There is moments where I just can't...

I just can't - ... I don't -... I'm... Very confused..

I realized I ended up at some stranger neighborhood I don't know of. I saw a house I didn't know of. I'll ask the person where I am. They'll probably know.

I knocked on the nearest house I found and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a sad and tired looking girl. "Oh hello... I'm sorry if I bothered you... But where is this place..?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I must look like a mess... I've been crying.. But whatever... T-this is ** *** ** * Street." The girl said. I nodded.

"Oh... Um do you know how far this is from *** * ** street?" I asked. I hope I wasn't bothering her.. She looked pretty sad.

"Oh um.. I don't know sorry.. I'm sorry if I seem depressed. Terrible things just happened to me and I still can't adapt to them." The girl said.

"Oh it's okay. Everyone has terrible things happened to them. But that's why we have to treasure the happy moments." I said with a smile.

The girl gave me a smile but it still looked sad. "Thank you. Your words are so kind." She said.

I smiled at her. "Your welcome. Goodbye then." I said all smiles.

I walked away from her and began walking down a dark path. Then I realized something..

I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!

* * *

**Len's POV~**

I lay there on my bed. My stuffy nose is being a big pain..

I heard the door open. Nero, Neru, and Rin must be home! Hooray, I'm so bored!

Neru walked into my room. "Why are you guys so late from school?" I asked.

"Oh we just went somewhere after school." Neru stated simply.

"Well, what happened?" I asked.

"Oh school, the horrors of boring stuff. Then Nero kissed Rin. Yeah that's pretty much it." Neru stated simply.

"Oh oka-" I said but then I realized something.

No folks I didn't realize school was boring. I already knew that.

Nero. Kissed. My sister. Rin. Oh OKAY. I SEE. HE THINKS HE IS SO GREAT. WELL.

I'm going into protective big bro mode now. I got out of bed. Blew my nose. And walked straight out of my room.

As soon as I saw Nero I charged at him. He looked surprised to see me getting all angry. I began punching him rapidly.

"DEIOGFRJGTHY!" I began screaming gibberish at this guy.

"WHAT ARE YOU-" Nero screamed but I punched him in the stomache and he didn't get to finish.

"WOAH WOAH! WHY ARE YOU- Oh... I really don't know when I should just shut my mouth, huh?" Neru said, laughing here and there.

"NERU THIS IS YOUR DOING? I'M GOING TO-" Nero said but I punched him in the stomache again. Then I got off.

"I think he gets it." I said wiping my hands on my shorts.

"Ow. Get what?" Nero asked angrily.

"You - YOU FIEND." I growled back.

"Hehe... Whoops. Well Nero.. I kind of told him you kissed Rin." Neru said fiddling with her fingers. She began to whistle.

"WHAT? I DI- Well.. IT WAS - ... Kind of." Nero confessed. I could see blush marks.

"What do you mean _kind of_?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"...Rin forced Neru and I to go to a party.. And they forced us to play 7 minutes in heaven." Nero said.

"I'm confused.. Should I keep beating you up.. Or stop?" I asked.

"...Just stop." Nero said.

Good enough for me.

"Wait.. Where is rin?" I asked.

Nero and Neru had shocked faces.

"She wanted to walk back home.. Alone.. Do you mean she's not here yet?" Neru asked.

...

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I give up. I won't be able to tell Nero I love him - that is if I love him. Even if I found out I'm lost and I can't find my way home. What if I'm in another town?

Maybe I should just think positively..

...I...

CAN'T. Think positive...

I sighed. I waited. I don't know what for exactly though. I got up. This place I was lost in was beautiful. Cherry trees - beautiful colored houses. Yet I'm in a dull mood.

This. Everything that's happening. Sucks.

...I miss my stepfamily.. And my brother...

I miss.. The love of my life. Nero. I'm not going to hide it anymore. I love him.

I heard rustling from a bush near me. I looked around.

Then somebody grabbed me from behind.

* * *

**I'M TIRED. 8U**

**I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE -gets off caps-**

**but I am just to tired for ideas. Which I never thought was possible.**

**R&R~**


End file.
